Odd
by Tiny Social Life
Summary: Oddkit's always been the odd one out, even before he opened his eyes. Scorned upon for lacking warrior instincts and having mismatched eyes, He can't help but feel neglected. His siblings get all the attention, and are treated like StarClan warriors, while he is just shut out. A prophecy is told of him, but will he make the right choice, or remain bitter and cold, seeking revenge?


**Hey guys! Ugh, it's been a while. Me and my friend just wrote this whole thing last night, first because family stuff wouldn't let me write it before, and second because I lost my rough draft. Grrr! I got this story from the awesome Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan! Check her out, she's really cool. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! -Tiny**

"Why, their beautiful!"

"It's about time you let us see them. Three days! At least by now they should open their eyes."

"Such assets to the Clan!"

"That one looks a little...odd."

"It's opening it's eyes!"

"Wha-eh! How horrible!"

The cries of delight turned to growls and shouts of dismay as a little white tom kit opened his eyes. The world was blurry, that was for sure, but he was able to make out the three queens hovering over him. He closed them with a squeak, for the light was harsh even in the nursery.

He felt two bundles of warmth squirming next to him and pressed closer to them, burying himself more comfortably in the moss. He listened to the queens talking. "My beautiful kit!" the one he figured was his mother wailed. "Calm down, Silvergaze. It's...a trick of the light." said a more reasonable tone.

His mothers name was Silvergaze. That was pretty. "That was no trick of the light, Fawnpath!" a harsher, deeper hiss sounded. "Brightberry's right. That was just the horrible truth." Silvergaze said quietly.

The kit continued to listen. Was something...wrong with him? "But the other kits have perfect eyes. It's not possible. I've never seen a kit like that." Fawnpath insisted.

A kit next to him mewed softly. "Name them." Brightberry meowed to Silvergaze, and the kit heard her retreating. Fawnpath stayed. "Not yet. I need to think. Go get Redfoot." Silvergaze sighed. Fawnstep padded away.

The kits squirmed. Silvergaze reached out with a paw and smoothed the pelts of the other kits, but not one. She glared at him. How could this happen?!

Redfoot would explain. The ginger tom entered the nursery right then. He approached the nest of kits and reached out with a white paw.

"What is it? Do you need more borage? Does one have a fever? Have you finally named them yet?" the medicine cat asked as he gently nudged each healthy kit. "There is a problem." Silvergaze hissed. She pointed a claw at that one kit.

"Him...his eyes are odd. Mismatched. How?" she demanded. Redfoot leaned forward and sniffed at the kit. He looked up. "What's got you so upset? He's a perfectly healthy kit. It's just...something he was born with." the Tom shrugged. Silvergaze growled. "But it's just...not right!" she hissed.

With a defiant look on her face, Silvergaze turned to the kits. She rested her tailtip on one kit. "Mosskit." She nuzzled another. "Rainkit." the silver queen then turned a hateful glare on the last kit. "Oddkit." she whispered coldly.

"What? Oddkit! That's a cruel name!" Fawnpath was back. Redfoot growled in agreement. "That kit is perfectly healthy. Aren't you happy enough for that? If you decide to call him that, he will have to live with it for his entire life." The medicine cat hissed.

Silvergaze bristled and lashed her tail. "That is their names. That is final." she hissed before curling around Mosskit and Rainkit. Fawnpath gave Redfoot a sad look and went to check on her own kits, Owlkit and Graykit.

Redfoot had a bad feeling. He padded out of the nursery and slowly made his way towards the fresh kill pile. He chose a sparrow and turned tiredly towards his den, bushy red tail trailing behind him.

He sighed as he sank into his nest, taking a deep breath. The herby scents always soothed him. He began mentally picking out scents. _Borrage. Dock. Marigold. Dock. Juniper. Catmint. Tansy._

He paused in his mental organizing to take a bite from his sparrow. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully. His thoughts lingered on Oddkit. He felt something was wrong, and not because of the kit's eyes. As if on cue, suddenly his den was plunged into darkness. One light shone, on a familiar cat.

Oddkit, an older Oddkit. The tom's eyes burned with an indescribable emotion, and Redfoot watched in horror as the ground around him slowly formed a pool of blood. His mismatched eyes gleamed and his claws glinted. A voice echoed loudly around the den as Oddkit glared at him.

_He sees the world through two different lights,_

_One of darkness, one of light._

_A choice must be made when the time arrives,_

_A sacrifice made in the darkness of night..._

On the last word, a blinding flash of brilliant light flashed across his vision. Green and blue. The colors of Oddkit's eyes. Redfoot sat rigid as the light slowly faded from his visions. He took a shaky breath. A prophecy...

The medicine cat leaped to his paws and padded out of the den. He sprinted to a big hole in the ground. "Foxstar?" He called. "Come in." Answered a voice. Redfoot padded into the hole, not surprised as it opened into a spacious cavern. The ginger tom leader was waiting for him, gal curled nearly around his paws.

"You wanted to speak, Redfoot?" Asked Foxstar. Redfoot nodded. "Yes. Have you been to the nursery to see Silvergaze and Cloudstorm's kits yet?" He asked. Foxstar shook his head.

"One kit has mismatched eyes. That little imperfection set the queens off. Silvergaze named him Oddkit." Redfoot paused for that to sink in.

"Then I was in my den when StarClan shared a prophecy with me.

_"He sees the world through two different lights,_

_One of darkness, one of light._

_A choice must be made when the time arrives,_

_A sacrifice made in the darkness of night..." _Redfoot finished and sighed, tail drooping. Foxstar looked troubled. "This certainly isn't good for ShadowClan. Nor the kit. What can we do?" He meowed.

Redfoot sighed again. "All we can do is watch and hope this choice is the right one..."


End file.
